1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flotation cells and in particular to flotation cells having at least one injector.
2. Description of Related Technology
A flotation cell disclosed in EP 277,327 includes at least one injector for introducing a suspension or solution into the cell. The injector has a multi-hole aperture plate for aspirating air. In such a flotation cell, the aperture plate is located within an inlet tube of the flotation cell through which a suspension flows, namely, at the beginning of a mixing tube section of this inlet line. Downstream of the aperture plate, with respect to the direction of flow of the suspension, air inlet slits are provided in the mixing tube section and are distributed over a periphery thereof. The aperture plate holes typically are located substantially near a periphery of the mixing tube section. However, this is not always a very efficient arrangement.
An attempt has been made to increase the throughput of the aperture plate described in EP 277,327 by utilizing a multiple injector according to DE 36 34 903. Such a mode of operation has also been accompanied by undesirably low efficiency because of the division of the fluid into various injectors--each of which is designed with its own mixing tube.